Dzika przyroda
Dzika przyroda — w serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia jest bardzo rozbudowana i łączy faunę różnych klimatów. Możemy podziwiać także różnoraką florę, nawet fantastyczną, jak np. Czarci żart w odcinku "Końska plotka". Wśród najczęściej spotykanych zwierząt przeważają króliki oraz drobne ptaki śpiewające. Poza tym często możemy zobaczyć wiewiórki, kaczki jako przykład ptactwa wodnego, wydry, borsuki, inne mniejsze zwierzęta, a także duże ptaki i zwierzęta nocne. Do jabłek na farmie Apple często dobierają się wygłodniałe gąsienice (odcinek "Bobasy Cake"), będące prawdopodobnie larwami motyli. W okolicach Ponyville w dużej populacji występują płazy bezogonowe (żaby), co możemy zauważyć w odcinku "Różowa intuicja". W przyrodzie Equestrii zauważalny jest brak leśnych zwierząt kopytnych. Natomiast na prerii licznie występują bizony (patrz niżej), z których przynajmniej niektóre porozumiewają się kucykowym głosem, tak jak Wódz Grzmiące Kopyto i Wielkie Serce. Podobnie sprawa przedstawia się w przypadku krów, których status jako zwierzęta gospodarskie lub też w pełni samodzielnych bohaterów, nie jest konkretnie określony. Przynajmniej niektóre krowy również mówią w języku kucyków ("Sezon na jabłka"), a w odcinku "Przyjaciel w potrzebie" krowa jest nawet klientką w Cukrowym Kąciku. Żaby Żaby są strategicznymi bohaterami odcinka "Różowa intuicja", bowiem wpływają na przebieg akcji. Fluttershy musi je przenieść w inne miejsce, jednak na bagnach na które się udaje, grasuje Hydra i przyjaciółki muszą ratować żółtego pegaza. Ostatecznie Fluttershy będzie musiała poszukać innego miejsca dla żab. Twilight with a frog S1E15.png|Twilight Sparkle w "starciu" z żabą S01E15 Fluttershy z żabkami.png|Fluttershy przenosząca żaby - w wózku, koszyku, torebce i... na głowie Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.jpg|Zbliżenie na pegaza niosącego koszyk z płazami Ptaki Ptaki występują w wielu odcinkach serialu, często w otoczeniu Fluttershy (ok. kilkanaście ptaszków należy też do jej chóru, a o wpływie ptaków na bohaterkę świadczy jej projekt sukni z gniazdem na głowie w odcinku "Sukces spod igły"), ale też w wielu innych sytuacjach. Większy motyw ptaków pojawia się w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy", kiedy wiele z nich wraca z "ciepłych stron". Kucyki pomagają im w tym, co jednak sprawia im problemy, gdyż Ditzy Doo zamiast na południe pofrunęła po nie na północ. W odcinku "Lekcja zerowa" widzimy bezpośrednio gniazdowanie ptaków, kiedy borykająca się z problemami nerwowymi Twilight Sparkle unosi przypadkiem ich gniazdo z krzaka. Ptasie gniazdo jest również obiektem obserwacji Scootaloo w odcinku "Sekrety Ponyville". Upadek w kałużę młodego pegaza właśnie podczas ornitologicznej obserwacji zostaje zarejestrowany na zdjęciu przez Featherweighta. Rozmaite gatunki ptaków występują w obejściu Fluttershy w odcinkach "Biletomistrzyni" i "Konkurs pupili" m.in. sójki, sępy, sokół, orzeł, flaming, sowa, tukan, koliber. Inna duża grupa ptactwa mieszka w ogrodzie Canterlotu (odcinki "Niezapomniany wieczór" i "Gwiazda salonów"). Kaczki, zazwyczaj z młodymi, nieraz potrzebują pomocy Fluttershy w przejściu przez ruchliwy teren, taki jak miasteczko (np. w odcinku "Sposób na gryfa"). Trzy ptaszki.png|Przykład ptactwa okolic Ponyville Fluttershy-with-birds1.jpg|Fluttershy z charakterystycznymi dla serialu gatunkami ptaków S02E03 Twilight z ptasim gniazdem na głowie.png|Twilight Sparkle z gniazdem i jego lokatorem Falcon_looks_cool_S2E7.png|Sokół S2E07_Eagle_cries.png|Orzeł Fluttershy_has_a_pink_flamingo_on_her_back_S1E03.png|Flaming na grzbiecie Fluttershy Crows_come_for_the_third_sign_S2E12.png|Stado wron S2E07_Hummingbird_high-fiving_Rainbow_Dash.png|Koliber Ducks_flying_S1E23.png|Kaczki Sęp.png|Sęp S2E07 Język tukana.png|Tukan Owady Owady w "Przyjaźń to magia" są reprezentowane głównie przez motyle, a odcinkowi "Rój stulecia" poświęcony jest temat Parasprite'ów . Osa pojawia się w odcinku "Konkurs pupili" i jest jedym z pierwszych zwierząt robiących dobre wrażenie na Rainbow Dash. Motyle występują także jako bohaterowie indywidualni (motyl w "Konkursie pupili") oraz w mniejszych grupach (pomoc w treningu Fluttershy w odcinku "Huraganowa Fluttershy"). Pszczoły pojawiają się w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy", kiedy w ich gniazdo wpada Twilight. Nad bagnami w odcinku "Różowa intuicja" przelatuje ważka. S01E23 Łoże z motyli.png|Chmura motyli, ratująca młodą Fluttershy przed upadkiem (odcinek "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi") 640px-Butterfly S2E25.png S03E03 Pinkie z motylem na pyszczku.png|Motyl na nosie Pinkie Pie Nietoperze Nietoperz występuje w odcinku "Konkurs pupili", gdzie jest jednym z zawodników, który dotarł do finałowego wyścigu w konkursie Rainbow Dash. Całkiem nieźle radzi sobie z pokonywaniem niebezpieczeństw w wąwozie, lecz nie jest pierwszy na mecie. Podobnie jak inni startujący (oprócz żółwia) nie słyszy lub nie zwraca uwagi na wołanie o pomoc Rainbow Dash. Nietoperz ten posługuje się echolokacją, której używa w ostrych zaroślach w wąwozie, lecz poza tym jest wyraźnie zwierzęciem dziennym i dobrze widzącym, co jest w rzeczywistości niemożliwe (egzotyczne nietoperze mające dobrze rozwinięty wzrok, np. rudawki, nie mają zmysłu echolokacji). Spłoszone stado nietoperzy obecne jest w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy". O obecności latających ssaków w świadomości kucyków świadczy też panika Pinkie Pie przy zetknięciu z biletami na Galę Grand Galopu, kiedy to uznaje je chwilowo za atakujące nietoperze. Stado nietoperzy owocowych, w kolorach tęczy, pojawia się w odcinku "Zjazd rodziny Apple". Nietoperze zamieszkują drzewa owocowe jednej z zachodnich farm Sweet Apple. Nietoperze owocowe mają liście zamiast uszu, a czerwone nietoperze owocowe w szczególności przypominają truskawki. S02E07 Nietoperz.png|Fluttershy pokazuje nietoperza Rainbow Dash S01E11 Atak niepoterzy.png|Twilight ze stadem nietoperzy S03E08 Nietoperze owocowe.png|Chmara owocowych nietoperzy Owocowe Wampiry Owocowe Wampiry pojawiają się w odcinku "Nietoperze!" gdy atakują Farmę Sweet Apple. Wyglądem przypominają Owocowe Nietoperze, mają jednak szary kolor futra, czerwone oczy oraz kły, które wbijają w owoce. Przesiadują na drzewach w sadzie w dużych grupach. Owocowe Wampiry przynoszą razem z sobą wiele złego, ale również i troszeczkę dobrego, w piosence "Bats" Fluttershy mówi, że wypluwają wiele pestek które następnie kiełkują w silniejsze i bardziej rodne jabłonie. Efektem ubocznym ich działalności jest niszczenie jabłoni oraz pochłanianie olbrzymiej ilości owoców dopóki większości nie zjedzą. W retrospekcji Applejack opowiada jak Owocowe Wampiry zjadły większość jabłek, przez co Rodzina Apple była zmuszona porcjować jabłka tak, aby Ponyville mogło przetrwać. Owocowe wampiry żyją w dużych stadach w zachodniej części sadu. S4E07 Rainbow Dash i owocowy nietoperz.png|Rainbow Dash i Owocowy Wampir. Króliki Najliczniejszą grupę kręgowców w faunie serialu stanowią króliki. Są obecne w wielu sytuacjach, nieraz wpływają na przebieg akcji. W odcinku "Ostatnia gonitwa" króliczek zabiega drogę powozowi kucyków, co utrudnia im pogoń za uciekającą innym pojazdem Applejack. Króliczek zachowuje się bardzo naturalnie, nie zdając sobie sprawy w jakiej sytuacji znalazły się bohaterki. Zaciekawiony, węszy chwilę przy powozie ruszając noskiem, po czym dopiero odbiega. Wymieniony królik prezentuje też pozę charakterystyczną dla zajęczaków i gryzoni, stojąc na tylnych łapkach unosi i podkula przednie, taka dbałość o szczegóły charakteryzuje całość przedstawienia królików i gryzoni w "Przyjaźń to magia". Niektóre króliki mają proporcjonalne kształty, zaś niektóre (jak Angel) mają nieco nienaturalnie dużą głowę. Króliki w odcinkach często widziane są w mniejszych lub większych stadach, z których najbardziej widowiskowe, a zarazem niebezpieczne, formuje się w odcinku "Sezon na jabłka", w wyniku zbyt agresywnego działania Applejack, "pomagającej" Fluttershy w liczeniu tychże królików. Spłoszone i rozpędzone stado zajęczaków mknie wprost na Ponyville, i niespodziewające się niczego kucyki, z których kilka mdleje z przerażenia na głównej ulicy miasteczka. Następnie króliki pustoszą warzywne ogródki i zieleń w Ponyville. Motyw królików pojawia się w strojach używanych przez Babcię Smith i Apple Bloom w odcinku "Dzień uznania dla rodziny". Króliki są jednymi z ofiar Discorda i jego chaosu, kiedy to wydłużają im się bardzo kończyny, w odcinkach "Powrót do harmonii, część 1" i "Powrót do harmonii, część 2". Bunnies my little pony.png|Króliki w okolicach Ponyville S01E11 Królicza nora.png|Króliki wybiegają ze swojej jamki w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" S02E14 Królik na drodze.png|Królik na środku drogi w odcinku "Ostatnia gonitwa" Króliki w Ponyville.png|Szturmujące Ponyville króliki obiegają nieprzytomnego kucyka w odcinku "Sezon na jabłka" Fs and bunny.png|Królik z Fluttershy Wiewiórki Drugą liczną grupą małych ssaków są wiewiórki. Zazwyczaj widzimy je w otoczeniu Fluttershy, która jest z nimi zaprzyjaźniona do tego stopnia, że uczy nawet grupę wiewiórek kroków do walca (odcinek "Tajemnica nadmiaru"). Wiewiórki występują również w ogrodach Canterlotu, gdzie jednak są znacznie bardziej bojaźliwe (odcinek "Niezapomniany wieczór"). Specyficznym rodzajem wiewiórki jest Pani Dziuplińska - latająca wiewiórka przypominająca polatuchę, występująca w odcinku "Konkurs pupili". Mimo swej niezwykłości, nie wzbudza ona zainteresowania szukającej zwierzaka Rainbow Dash. Squirrels going back into the tree S1E23.png|Wiewiórki uciekają do dziupli w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum" S02E07 Squirrel.png Squirrel wakes up S1E11.png|Kucyk rozbudza wiewiórkę dzwoneczkiem w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" S2E07 Latająca wiewiórka.png|Pani Dziuplińska w pokazowym locie ("Konkurs pupili") Gala z wiewiórką.jpg|Fluttershy w końcu dorwała wiewiórkę na gali w Canterlocie ("Niezapomniany wieczór") Inne nieduże ssaki W "Przyjaźń to magia" reprezentowane są przez takie rodzaje zwierząt jak borsuk i wydra, również blisko związane z Fluttershy. W serialu widzimy również myszy. Jest też pies Applejack i kotka Rarity. Zwierzęta gospodarskie W kilku odcinkach są pokazane świnie. Choć kucyki nie jadają mięsa, to trzymane są one dla towarzystwa jako "zwierzęta domowe"Twitter the Hub Network - pytanie o świnieTwitter The Hub Network - odpowiedź na pytanie o świnie. Ponadto często ukazywane są kury, głównie w obejściu i kurniku Fluttershy, np. w odcinku "Mistrzyni spojrzenia". W odcinku "Zjazd rodziny Apple" pojawił się bawół, który ciągnie wóz. Są również krowy (jedna z nich ma na imię Daisy Jo) oraz owce. 640px-Silver Spoon and pig S3E04.png S03E0900111.png S01E04 Winona na grzbiecie krowy.png|stado Krów Cow_shakes_her_head_S3E04.png S01E04 062.png S01E04_063.png S01E04_066.png S02E18 Pinkie i krowa.png|Daisy Jo odwiedza Cukrowy Kącik Ssaki mięsożerne Z dużych ssaków można wymienić m.in. drapieżniki jak niedźwiedź z odcinków "Lekcja zerowa", w którym Fluttershy robiła masaż i "Wszędzie Pinkie Pie", w którym uczestniczył w jej pikniku. Prócz nich są również koty jak lwy z odcinka "Znaczkowa ospa" poskramiane przez Apple Bloom, oraz tygrys, czarna pantera, gepard i ryś, które służą Ahuizotlowi w przygodach Dzielnej Do. Fluttershy Massaging Bear S2E3.png|Fluttershy robi masaż niedźwiedziowi S03E03_Tea_party.png|Fluttershy z niedźwiedziem i innymi zwierzetami na pikniku. Daring Do is captured S2E16.png|Dzikie koty otoczyły Dzielną Do Daring Do face to face with death S2E16.png|Twarzą w twarz z tygrysem Daring Do Predators 2 S2E16.png|Czarna Pantera Daring Do Predators 4 S2E16.png|Gepard Daring Do Predators 3 S2E16.png|Ryś S2E06_Apple_Bloom_wielding_whip_and_chair.png|Apple Bloom poskramia lwy. S04E04 Ahuizotl i jego kotki.png|Dzikie koty u boku Ahuizotla Gady Najbardziej charakterystyczne gady w serialu to węże, występujące głównie w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy". Są też aligatory pływające w rzekach, co można zobaczyć w odcinku "Bezsenność w Ponyville". Podobnie pojawiają się jako zagrożenie w przygodach Dzielnej Do w odcinku "Czytaj i płacz". Występuje także Kamienny Aligator w odcinku "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle". Pinkie pie posiada również małego, bezzębnego aligatora o imieniu Gummy. Fluttershy Spike and Snakes.png|Fluttershy z ptaszkiem za uchem i Spike przyglądają się rozbudzonym wężom w odcinku Pożegnanie Zimy. Daring Do surrounded by snakes S2E16.png|Dzielna Do nie pęka S3 E6 Sleepless In Ponyville Alligator.png|Niewyspana Scootaloo przekracza rzekę po aligatorze S04E02 Wielki krokodyl.png|Rozwścieczony kamienny aligator Pająki W tej samej scenie pojawiają się też przedstawiciele pajęczaków - liczne pająki atakujące Dzielną Do. Motyw pająka występuje też w odcinku "Przyjaciel w potrzebie", kiedy Pinkie Pie poczytuje tupecik Cranky'iego za wielkiego włochatego pająka. Pająki pojawiają się również w odcinku "Maud Pie", kiedy Fluttershy opowiada siostrze Pinkie Pie o pająkach w Ponyville, które może wyglądają groźnie, ale tak naprawdę są bardzo miłe. Mięczaki Wśród przedstawicieli mięczaków obecny jest ślimak, który pełza po zamienionej przez Kokotrisa w kamień księżniczce Twilight Sparkle odcinku "Mistrzyni spojrzenia", a także głowonóg, prawdopodobnie kałamarnica, ścigająca Znaczkową Ligę w odcinku "Konkurs talentów". Jest ona jednocześnie elementem nielicznie przedstawionej w serialu fauny wodnej. Odniesieniem do mięczaków, a konkretnie ślimaków, jest także znaczek Snailsa, przedstawiający ślimaka. PonySquid.png|Ośmiornica Inne bezkręgowce Oprócz owadów i wyżej wymienionych bezkręgowców, w odcinku "Sezon na jabłka" występują pierścienice, a mianowicie dżdżownice, zaordynowane jako składnik babeczek przez niedysponowaną Applejack. Ryby Ryby pojawiają się w odcinkach bardzo nielicznie. Wyrazista scena z rybą dzieje się w "Tajemniczej Wybawicielce", kiedy Rainbow Dash zostaje porwana przez rwącą masę wody po przerwaniu tamy. Ryby widać również w odcinku "Wiara czyni cuda". S02E08 Rybka.png|Rainbow Dash z rybą w buzi Flora Największe zbiorowisko dzikiej roślinności w okolicach Ponyville to Las Everfree. Tamtejszy drzewostan rośnie gęsto, podobnie jak flora poszycia, a las wygląda na zupełnie naturalny i niezagospodarowany. Jednak jego środkiem biegnie dość szeroka aleja, którą nieraz podążają bohaterowie. Las jest zasadniczo liściasty, a drzewa często są masywne, o wybujałych koronach, porośnięte pnączami. Pnie niektórych drzew w rejonie Ponyville są tak grube, że można w nich urządzić mieszkanie, tak jak w przypadku biblioteki zagospodarowanej przez Twilight i leśnego domu Zecory. Jabłonie Zap to przykład dzikiej flory leśnej introdukowanej do gospodarki spożywczej. W pobliżu domu zebry rośnie wiele roślin zielnych o znaczeniu użytkowym i medycznym, jednak niektóre mogą też być niebezpieczne. Na obszarze pozaleśnym jest wiele terenów pokrytych trawiastymi łąkami, a nie brakuje też kolorowych kwiatów i dmuchawców. W krótko widzianej faunie wodnej ("Konkurs talentów") obecne są wodorosty. Capture.png|Fragment łąki w odcinku "Huraganowa Fluttershy" Pinkie walking out of the Everfree Forest with her clones S3E03.png|Łąka i Las Everfree na tle gór ("Wszędzie Pinkie Pie") Library.png|Masywne drzewo w Ponyville adaptowane na bibliotekę i mieszkanie - siedziba Twilight i Spike'a 10f9snnf.png|Las Everfree Bizony Bizony w serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia pojawiły się w odcinkach "Impas", "Powrót do harmonii, część 2" oraz w preludium odcinka "Honor Pinkie". S01E21 Robimy wieżę.png|Bizony napadają na wagon RD, Pinkie Pie, and Spike meeting Buffalo tribe and LSH S1E21.png|Zebranie bizonów Kozy Są dwie - jedna biała, druga ciemnoszara i występują w odcinku "Lekcja stanowczości", u boku "zarządzającego" nimi minotaura. Kozy te noszą krawaty podobne do tego, jaki ma również Iron Will. Mają przyczepioną do ucha słuchawkę z mikrofonem, aby na bieżąco komunikować się z minotaurem na zasadzie krótkofalówki. Kozy pełnią rolę strażników porządku, konsultantów, asystentów i środków transportu dla gospodarza kursów. Ponadto mają po kieszonce na piersi (prawdopodobnie z długopisem). Iron Will polega na swych kozach, a nawet są mu one niezbędne w organizacji i prowadzeniu zajęć. Biała koza ma natomiast zwyczaj żuć wszystko, co znajdzie się przy jej pysku - tak jak krawat drugiej kozy i ogon Pinkie Pie. Może to wskazywać na jej niezdrowy nawyk lub też niską inteligencję, jeśli myli rzeczy niejadalne z posiłkiem. Mimo że głosem kóz jest tylko beczenie, to doskonale rozumieją się z Iron Willem. Cechuje je także czujność i skupienie na wykonywanych zadaniach. Poza wspomnianymi kozami, w odcinku "Konkurs pupili" można zauważyć kozła prawdopodobnie mieszkającego wraz z innymi zwierzętami w okolicach domku Fluttershy. S02E19 Fluttershy wygląda zza żywopłotu.png|Koza w krawacie stojąca na czacie S02E19 Koza przeżuwa krawat innej kozy.png|Kolor rogów kóz jest odwrotny do koloru ich sierści S02E19 Koza oświetleniowiec.png|Koza rzuca światło S02E19 Koza włącza maszynę produkującą mgłę.png|Koza daje dymu S02E07 Domek i podwórko Fluttershy.png|Kozioł przy kurniku Fluttershy Bryzusie Ich jedyny jak do tej pory występ w "Przyjaźń to magia" miał miejsce w odcinku "Nielekko być bryzusiem", gdzie były tytułowymi postaciami. Są postury zwykłego owada, jednak żaden owad nie akceptuje ich obecności. Ponyville było ich krótkim miejscem do wypoczynku. S04E16 Zefirki z Fluttershy.png|Bryzusie z Fluttershy S04E16 Zefirki jedzące ciastko.png|Bryzusie żarłoki Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Ponyville Kategoria:Zwierzaki